


Lily Evans und das ungeborene Kind

by NoctuaLusa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First War with Voldemort, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Lily Evans Potter, Pregnant Lily Evans Potter, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa
Summary: Man wird nicht wiederholt Jahrgangsbeste in Zaubertränke, wenn man nicht auf schief sitzende Korken achtet. Das zu ignorieren, ist überhaupt nicht Lilys Art. Eigentlich. Aber jetzt ist sie schwanger.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Lily Evans und das ungeborene Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Lily Evans and the unborn child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290775) by [NoctuaLusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctuaLusa/pseuds/NoctuaLusa)



Lily Evans war 19 Jahre alt, Hogwartsabsolventin, verliebt in James Potter und... schwanger. 

James hatte gejubelt, als sie von ihrer ausbleibenden Menstruation erzählt hatte, war mit ihr durch den Raum getanzt und hatte gleich darauf per Flohpulver Sirius Bescheid gegeben. Dessen Kopf war im Kaminfeuer vor Freude auf und ab gehüpft. 

Aber in Lily selbst herrschte nichts als Grauen. Sie konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als ausgerechnet jetzt, mitten in diesem verdammten Krieg, ein Baby zu bekommen.

Erst heute Morgen war eine Eule von Dumbledore gekommen. Benjy war tot, die Todesser hatten ihn erwischt. Seine Familie hatte nur Stücke von ihm gefunden. Der Brief lag noch auf dem Fenstersims, bei den anderen Briefen. Sie türmten sich auf und jeder einzelne von ihnen erhielt eine Todesnachricht. 

In diese Welt, die so voller Tod war, sollte sie ein Kind bringen? Es war absurd.  
Und es war so, so, so dumm. Denn natürlich hätte sie es besser wissen sollen. Man wurde nicht wiederholt Jahrgangsbeste in Zaubertränke, wenn man nicht auf schief sitzende Korken achtete. Das zu ignorieren, war überhaupt nicht Lilys Art.

Eigentlich. 

Aber es war so verlockend gewesen, ein einziges Mal nicht nachzudenken. Lily wusste genau, an welchem Abend es passiert war. Der Kampf mit Voldemort und den Todessern war erst Stunden her gewesen. Sie waren um Haaresbreite zum dritten Mal entkommen und es hatte sich angefühlt, als pumpe immer noch reines Adrenalin durch ihre Adern. 

Nur einmal für eine Stunde nichts mehr denken – nicht an die Lichtblitze, nicht an die Schreie, nicht an Voldemorts hassverzerrtes Gesicht. Und ja, auch nicht daran, dass ein schiefer Korken auf einem kleinen Fläschchen darauf hinweisen könnte, dass der Trank darin wirkungslos wurde. 

Lily schnaubte vor Wut. Sicherheit hatte sich angefühlt, als sei sie sowieso nur eine absurde Idee, eine Lüge, die man einander erzählte, um nachts wenigstens ein bisschen Schlaf zu bekommen, um weitermachen zu können, obwohl Benjy tot war und Dorcas und all die anderen auch. Sicherheit gab es für niemanden mehr, schon gar nicht für den Orden des Phönix. 

Aber jetzt? Jetzt war Sicherheit das, was sie am dringendsten wollte. Sicherheit für dieses kleine Würmchen in ihrem Bauch. Lily presste die flache Hand auf ihren Unterleib, als könne sie es bereits spüren. Es schien so wenig zwischen ihrem Kind und dieser Welt zu sein. Sie würde es nicht beschützen können. Nicht vor Voldemort und nicht vor den Flüchen unter denen die Mitglieder des Ordens starben wie die Fliegen. 

Wer würde der nächste sein? Sirius? Remus? Was, wenn James morgen nicht zurückkommen würde?

Bei diesem Gedanken krampfte sich Lilys Magen zusammen. Sie schmeckte Galle. Würgend stürzte sie ins Bad und fiel vor der Toilette auf die Knie. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht, während sie sich erbrach und als ihr Magen endlich aufhörte, sich zusammenzuziehen, schluchzte sie hemmungslos. 

„Lily!“

Plötzlich kniete James hinter ihr. Er legte die Arme um sie und presste sein Gesicht in ihre roten Locken. „Lily...“

Sie verstand keines der Worte, aber seine Arme wiegten sie sanft, er war warm und so unzweifelhaft lebendig. Langsam versiegten ihre Schluchzer. Es war leicht, alle Ängste zu vergessen, solange James ihr so nah war und sie so festhielt. Als könnte ihr in seinen Armen nichts passieren. 

James wischte ihr mit dem Daumen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Alles wird gut, mein Herz. Alles wird gut. Du wirst sehen, Albus hat sicher eine Idee, wie wir dich während der Schwangerschaft beschützen können. Wir fragen ihn gleich morgen früh.“

„Morgen früh?“ Lily hatte ganz vergessen, dass Dumbledore den Orden – oder vielmehr: die verbliebenen Mitglieder – für den nächsten Morgen zusammengerufen hatte. In ihrem Kopf hatte gerade nur ein Gedanke Platz. 

„Irgendwas mit einer Prophezeiung, von der er uns erzählen wollte, keine Ahnung“, erinnerte James sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Aber diesen Wahrsagequatsch wird er schnell vergessen, wenn wir ihm diese wunderbaren Nachrichten überbringen. Lily – wir bekommen einen Minihirsch!“

James strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er auf einem kalten Fließenboden saß, Lilys Gesicht immer noch tränenfeucht war und Spuren von Erbrochenem auf der Toilettenbrille klebten. 

Diese Freude liebte sie so sehr an ihm. Diese Zuversicht, die ihm aus jeder Pore quoll und die jede Traurigkeit verscheuchte wie ein guter Patronus. Mit ihm an ihrer Seite konnte sie alles schaffen, alles. Und so verdrängte Lily ihre Angst, stopfte sie weit nach hinten in ihren Kopf und legte ihre Stirn an James‘ Hals. 

Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie am nächsten Tag von einer Prophezeiung hören würde, die besagte, dass im Juli ein Junge geboren werden würde, der die Macht haben sollte, den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Dass dieser Junge Eltern haben würde, die Voldemort bereits dreimal entkommen waren. Und dass Dumbledores Augen sich vor Sorge und Schmerz trüben würden, wenn er von Lilys Schwangerschaft erfuhr.

Aber sie ahnte, tief in ihrem Herzen, dass ihr Leben am seidenen Faden hing. Und in dieser Nacht versprach sie ihrem ungeborenen Kind, dem kleinen Hirsch, dass sie alles geben würde, um ihn zu beschützen.


End file.
